


Father's Day

by ponticle



Series: Boyish and Brave Universe [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fathers Day, Fluff, M/M, Sweetness, parenting, same sex parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponticle/pseuds/ponticle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a scenario where Cullen and Alistair are alive and well, raising Kieran and Mia together in Denerim.</p><p>(Universe of Boyish and Brave)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Alistair**

Alistair heard the sound before he opened his eyes—the distinct sound of _sneaking_. His cheek was planted firmly against his pillow. His eyes didn’t want to open. He reached an arm across the bed and found Cullen’s shoulder—it was too far away for him to still be asleep. Alistair blinked with effort.

“Did you hear that?” whispered Cullen. His face was stricken.

As a rule, when Cullen felt something, so did Alistair. That _look_ told Alistair everything he needed to know—there was danger. The adrenaline kicked in almost instantly. He jumped upright and found his pants.

Cullen was two steps ahead, already grabbing a concealed dagger from their bedside table.

They nodded to each other and crept toward the door on the other side of the room.

“Happy Father’s Day!” yelled Kieran and Mia a second later.

Alistair’s heart was in his throat. He clutched his chest even as his face melted into a smile.

“Kieran…” he pulled him into a rough hug, “your father almost stabbed you…” He shot Cullen a reproachful look. They’d talked about the placement of that dagger a hundred times. Cullen argued that he needed to be able to protect their family if the time came. Alistair always contended that he was more likely to _kill_ their family than protect it.

Kieran laughed, apparently unfazed.

Mia wiggled between them to get to Cullen. “Hi, Daddy,” she said, burying her face in his waist. “We brought you things…” she mumbled, gesturing to the hallway behind them.

Alistair followed her outstretched palm with his eyes. A tray full of breakfast foods—and more than a little cheese—was expertly appointed. At just five years old, it certainly wasn’t _her_ doing. Alistair pulled Kieran in a little closer and whispered, “thanks…”

“You’re welcome, Dad,” he winked and moved to grab the tray.

Cullen seemed to have regained his composure. He reached for Alistair’s hand and squeezed it. “You were right about the dagger… I’m not going to keep it there anymore…”

Alistair smirked.

“Well,” said Kieran, carrying the tray toward Alistair’s desk, “you were supposed to be _in bed_ when we brought this… but that got sort of ruined…”

They all laughed.

“...so how about we all just sit around this?” he asked, pulling a chair away from the wall.

Alistair nodded and set up two other chairs. There wasn’t a fourth one available, but Mia was still small enough to sit on someone’s lap.

“What made you want to do this?” asked Cullen, once they were sitting.

Kieran and Mia looked at each other. Kieran nodded encouragement to his little sister.

“Because we love you,” she said timidly.

Heat spread across Alistair’s chest and he had a sudden urge to cry. Instead, he grabbed her little hand and kissed it. “We love you too,” he managed. When he looked up at Cullen, he recognized the expression he wore—love, kindness, profound gratitude. They were all the things he felt too.

“Happy Father’s Day, Cullen,” he whispered.


End file.
